Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mewtwo's Ambition
by Blaze210
Summary: Mewtwo, an evil tyrant, rules over the Pokemon world with an iron fist, destroying all who oppose him. Two humans are pulled into the Pokemon world from our world, follow them as the cope with being transformed into Pokemon and having the fate of a world placed on their shoulders.


_**Hey guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? Well this is something we haven't seen in a while. Its a new story by me! Its still Pokemon though, so sorry if you were hoping for something else. This time, however, the Pokemon take the spotlight as this is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon inspired story, very loosely inspired by the PMD games, but has some similarities. Well, you'll find out what I mean when you start reading.**_

_**Special thanks to PokemonTrainer77 for all your help in getting this story started. **_

_**Now without further wait, please enjoy Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mewtwo's Ambition!**_

**Chapter 1  
A World In Distress**

"Hah…Hah…Deino! We got to keep running!" a panting water-Pokémon said, dragging his Dragon type friend around the corner.

"Boss is expecting us to get back with those materials! He said we'd need them for Magnagate Training." Deino said.

"We got to keep moving!"

"Where are they?!"

"Master wants their heads on a silver platter!"

These clamor of voices happened as a group of frighteningly powerful Pokémon ran by the cave the two were hiding in.

Oshawott, the water-Pokémon, withdrew the scallop from his chest, and then set small, square, cards with no detail in a little pocket. He then set it back on, and then fell on his knee.

"The Entercards are safe Deino, as long as we get back to the Boss, then we can finally complete our training, and get our Magnabox!" Oshawott said.

Oshawott was fighting against his true will at this moment, and was tired at this moment.

"Deino, since you're blind, I should tell you we're hiding in the Traverse Path." Oshawott said.

"Whaaaaat?!" Deino shouted. "That's the path to Mewtwo's Castle! We're supposed to be headed to the Village of Pokémon! Y'know, PokeVillage!"

"Yeah I know; since you have heightened hearing due to no sight, follow me." Oshawott said. "I was here when I was younger, so I know the path back to the Village."

"Whatever you say bro. I...I trust you." Deino said.

"Thanks. Let's go. I think they're all gone." Oshawott said.

"I saw them! Those two that stole the Entercards!" more of Mewtwo's cronies yelled.

"Well don't just stand there, go after them!"

"We have no time to lose if we want that reward from Master!"

Oshawott and Deino ran down the rocky path, and they could see PokeVillage ahead of them. They quickly dashed past the Village Gate before anyone of Mewtwo's cronies could see. Though when they stopped to catch their breath, they saw there was a commotion in the square.

"Maybe Signora Swanna called everyone for an announcement." Oshawott asked.

"Yeah, it should something big; I can smell all the clean odors of the Pokémon." Deino said.

Oshawott and Deino ran to the Village Square, where a large commotion was taking place.

"Who are they?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Ooh! One of them is gold, can we sell her?"

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Oshawott asked, he and Deino butting into the commotion.

"Oh, you two. Did you get the Entercards?" Oshawott and Deino's boss, an Umbreon asked; walking up to them.

"Yeah, they are right here." Oshawott said, tossing his Scallop to Umbreon, who caught it in his mouth, and then throwing it on the ground to pull out the cards.

Umbreon then shoved back the scallop, and Oshawott set it back on his chest. Then, two Pokémon began to toss and turn in the dirt.

"Ah, they are stirring!" Espeon, Umbreon's sister said.

…

Tiberius slowly regained consciousness. He was met with soreness all over his body; his head, his body, his four legs, and his tail. Wait….His four legs!? His tail!? Without opening his eyes, he tried to stand up on two legs, he quickly lost his balance. He tripped and fell onto his back. That's when he noticed his body felt different; it felt lighter and covered in fur. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the light blue sky. He tried to sit up, but it was difficult. When he had sat up he had gotten the shock of his life. There were all sorts of Pokémon around him; he saw an Oshawott, a Deino, an Umbreon, an Espeon, a Cofagrigus, as well as other Pokémon.

"Pokémon!" Tiberius said in shocked. "No! No! You aren't real!"

He brought his hands up to rub his eyes, but yelped in shock when he saw them. He 'hands' were actually paws covered in blue fur with a circle of gold fur around the ankles.

"AHH!" He yelled, nearly fainting.

Then he saw his lower body. His back two legs and lower body were covered in black fur with a tail that was also covered in black fur, sticking out. The tail had a golden star shaped patch of fur at the end of it.

"Uhhhh…" Tiberius moaned as he passed out from shock.

…

Ashley slowly slipped out of unconsciousness, opening her eyes as she did. She felt soreness across her entire body. She also felt different somehow, she felt warmer, she felt lighter, and she felt softer. The light blue sky greeted her as she fully opened her eyes. She heard the murmuring of voices.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He fainted."

"What was the Shinx talking about? Us not being real?"

"_Shinx? But that's a Pokémon._" Ashley thought.

"Let's take him to Cincinno's."

"Alright. What about the Vulpix?"

"I think she's waking up."

"_Vulpix?" _

Ashley tried her hardest to sit up; it was difficult, as if her body hadn't moved for a long time. When she was up, an unbelievable sight greeted her. There was a crowd of Pokémon watching her. She saw an Umbreon, an Espeon, a Cofagrigus, and an Oshawott and Deino near a fainted Shinx. Ashley then jumped from shocked as she looked over herself. She was a Vulpix, but not just any Vulpix. She was a shiny. A majority of her body was covered in gold fur, including her four legs. She had six tails sprouting from her. The tails were a shade of red, but not as dark as they were on a normal Vulpix. She sat there in shock, unsure of what was going on.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" A feminine voice said.

Ashley looked up and saw the Espeon approaching her.

"Umm….Uhh…" She said shyly. "Y-Yes ma'am…"

The crowd of Pokémon had disbanded. The Umbreon went over to the Shinx and with help of Oshawott; the Shinx was placed on his back. Ashley watched them lift up the Shinx.

"A friend of yours?" The Espeon asked her.

"I'm not sure….I think so." She replied.

Umbreon, Oshawott, and Deino started to walk off. Espeon turned to follow them, but stopped and looked at Ashley.

"We're taking him to the Cincinno Inn. Why don't you come with us and we'll get you a warm bed to rest in."

"Yes ma'am." Ashley nodded.

She had trouble getting to her feet and had even more trouble balancing, but managed to walk after the other Pokémon.

…

After getting the mysterious Shinx and Vulpix up in beds at Cincinno's Inn, Oshawott and Deino volunteered to wait until the two are fully recovered.

"You two are so mature. I'll be waiting to finish your training at the Dojo. Come soon." Umbreon said, before leaving with Espeon.

"Ok Boss, we'll come as soon as they both are fully healed." Oshawott said.

Oshawott then helped the Vulpix lie down in bed, and then Deino dumped the Shinx on the bed, after carrying him from the Village Square to the Inn with Oshawott's guidance.

The Vulpix woke up again almost an hour later, and Oshawott ran to her bedside.

"Hey! Are you okay, Vulpix?" Oshawott asked, curious and worried.

"Vulpix?" Ashley asked. "My name is Ashley!"

"Ashley? What kind of a name is that for a Vulpix?" Deino asked, curious.

"I'm not a Vulpix!" Ashley said.

"Au' Contraire; you're physical body says differently." Oshawott said, getting snappy.

"What are you talking about?!" Ashley yelled.

Deino walked over to the desk, grabbing a hand mirror in his mouth, and tossing it to Oshawott. He caught it, and held it in front of the Vulpix.

"Oh my god! I turned into a Vulpix!" Ashley yelled.

Just after a short freak out, Ashley explained everything to Oshawott and Deino, how she and Shinx are humans, how all she remembers is almost drowning in the ocean, and how the Shinx's name is Tiberius.

"Humans? Oshawott, don't those only exist in those fairy tales?" Deino asked.

"Yeah, but by her stature right now, I feel she's telling the truth." Oshawott said.

Ashley's eyes sparkled, before she pounced off the bed, and hugged Oshawott. Just then, they heard groaning from behind them all. They looked to the direction, and found the Shinx beginning to stir and awaken.

…

"Nngh, Nngh. Ugh." The Shinx groaned. "But mom…..I don't wanna go to school today….."

Ashley immediately ran over to Tiberius, almost accustom to walking on four legs.

"Tiberius…." She said quietly and nudged him a bit with her paw.

"But it's only nine am….It's too early to wake up…." Tiberius was half asleep still.

"Tiberius…you need to get up." Ashley said again, a bit louder.

Nngh….Ash is that you?" He asked as his eyes slowly opened, his vision still blurry.

"Yes, Tiber is me." Ashley said again.

Oshawott and Deino moved beside Ashley. Tiberius' vision cleared and his eyes widen at the sight of a Vulpix, an Oshawott, and Deino standing over him.

"Ahhh!" He screamed and fell out of the bed, surprising the others in the process.

He fell off the bed and rolled away, crawling away from the others, but then gasping when he saw himself.

"I'm a Shinx!" Tiberius exclaimed. "How the heck am I Shinx!?"

"Tiber calm down. It's me Ashley." Ashley said as she walked up to him.

"Ash?" He looked up at her, surprised to hear a Vulpix that sounded like his best friend. "You too?"

"Yeah….Surprised?"

"Very." He sighed. "How did this happen…..I remember sitting out on the docks, we were using our 3DSes to battle each other on Pokémon Black and White 2, and I was down to my Luxray and you were down to your Ninetales and then….we fell into the water….."

"And almost drowned….But we woke up in this world." Ashley added.

"What's a 3DS?" Oshawott suddenly asked.

Tiberius jumped in shock, remembering that the other Pokémon were there.

"A 3DS was a device that we had back in the human world. We used it to play electronic games." Ashley tried to explain.

"Electronic games?" Oshawott said even more confused.

"Uh….I'll explain later…."

"So you guys are Pokémon, huh?" Tiberius asked them.

"Yup! Born and raised!" Deino replied.

"So you guys were humans?" Oshawott asked.

"Yeah. We are." Tiberius said.

"You mean were." Oshawott said. "You look like Pokémon to me."

"Yeah, it would appear so." Ashley spoke up.

"We need to figure out a way to turn back…" Tiberius nodded. "There has to be some way."

"Well there is no way to turn you back….Unless maybe if a Psychic type was strong enough, but there is no one like that….except maybe….him." Oshawott said, but cut himself off.

"You know someone that can turn us back. Who?" Tiberius got up to all fours, almost losing his balance a few times, and walked closer to Oshawott.

"Well….he wouldn't exactly be willing to help you."

"Who is he!?" Tiberius pouched on Oshawott.

"He is Mewtwo." A voice interrupted. "A terrible Pokémon that rules over all of us."

The four of them turned and looked to see Umbreon and Espeon at the door.

"Boss!" Oshawott pushed Tiberius off him and stood up.

Ashley went over close to Tiberius.

"If what you say is true, about you two being human, then the only Pokémon that can help you is Mewtwo." Espeon spoke.

"Too bad he wouldn't be willing to help you." Umbreon added. "The only thing he respects is power. And with that secret weapon of his, well, he's the strongest around."

"Not to mention he's evil." Deino added.

"Well maybe we could still go see him…." Tiberius said.

"Not a chance. It'd be suicide. You wouldn't even make it to him. His legions of loyal Pokémon would kill you on sight. Even if you did manage to somehow get past them, Mewtwo is the strongest Pokémon around. He would kill you without even looking at you." Umbreon warned.

"Not to mention you can't exactly go up to his castle doors and knock." Oshawatt added.

"There has to be some way…." Tiberius said.

"What do you think?" Espeon asked Ashley. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Well...I don't know." She replied. "I really want to get back to our world, but it seems hopeless…."

"Well there is one way…." Umbreon said. "You could talk to the leaders of the Rebel Coalition. They're an organize resistance group that constantly attacks Mewtwo forces, maybe they have someone strong enough to help you, but that's very unlikely."

"That better than doing nothing." Tiberius seemed enthusiastic.

"True, but you aren't going in the condition you're in. You can barely walk." Espeon said.

"Okay, I'm going to help you get acquainted with your new abilities." Umbreon said. "Follow me."

Umbreon and Espeon started to walk out. Oshawott shrugged and then followed with Deino right behind him. Ashley helped Tiberius to his feet and the two trailed behind them.

…

The two were lead out to the plaza where they had been originally found. Both Tiberius and Ashley had nervous expression cross their face, as they knew what was coming. They stood side by side across from Umbreon. Oshawatt, Deino, and Espeon stood to the side of them.

"Okay," Umbreon said. "You two will be practicing your new abilities as a Pokémon, on me."

"Is this really necessary?" Tiberius, who seemed to cower a bit, asked.

"Yes. We need to teach you the basics before we send you off. I don't want your deaths to be on my paws." Umbreon added. "Don't worry. I don't bite, well I do, but I won't this time. Now be a gentleman and let the lady go first."

Tiberius nodded and back up a bit, while Ashley moved forward a bit, use to walk on four legs.

"Okay, now little missy, let's start with something basic. Run towards me and strike me with all your might." He said.

"Uhh, really? A-Are you sure about this?" Ashley said, unsure.

"Yes. Now attack."

Ashley nodded and sighed, but then ran forward as fast as she could. Her body moved almost on instinct, when she neared Umbreon, she jumped forward and rammed into him as hard as she could.

"Oof!" He cried as he was knocked back.

He slid back and bit and shook off the disorientation. Ashley landed on her own four feet.

"No bad." The Umbreon chuckled. "Not too bad little missy."

"Th-Thanks." Ashley said, a little surprised.

"It was easy wasn't it? Attacking, I meant."

"Y-Yeah…It was almost as if my body went on auto pilot."

"That how it always is….now let's try something a bit more complex. Try Ember. Just focus."

Ashley flinched a bit, and then nodded. She took a combat stance and focused. She closed her eyes and then opened up a few seconds later. Her eyes blazed with intensity and then she opened her mouth and launched out a volley of small fireballs. Before the attack struck, Umbreon brought up a protective shield that took all the fireballs.

"Haha! Not bad for a former human!" He laughed again.

Ashley looked out in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Cool!" Tiberius exclaimed in surprise. "Way to go Ash!"

"Very nice job little missy." Umbreon said. "You're a natural at this."

"Th-Thanks." She said as she walked over to Tiberius.

"You! Shinx!" Umbreon called. "You're up next."

Tiberius nodded nervously and walked a few step closer, still have a bit of minor trouble walking with for feet.

"Oh man." Umbreon sighed, quietly. "This is gonna be rough…."

Tiberius looked at the Umbreon nervously.

"Okay boy. Come at me with all you have." Umbreon said.

Tiberius nodded, took a deep breath and took off. He was running smoothly.

"Hey! Look at me I'm running perfectly!" He said, happily.

He was nearing Umbreon and about to jump forward, when he tripped and spun out of control He stumbled into Umbreon, knocking down both the Pokémon.

"Uhhhhh…." Tiberius moaned.

Umbreon jumped up to his four feet.

"Boy, that was uhhhhh, something." He said.

"Tiber!" Ash cried as she ran up to him.

"Owwwwww….." He said.

With some help from Ashley, Tiberius got up to his feet.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us…." Umbreon sighed. "Again!"

…

It had been a few hours since Tiberius had started training….

"Well not too bad….I guess." Umbreon said as Tiberius laid at his feet.

Tiberius last attempted tackle, he had managed to hit Umbreon, but he bounced off of Umbreon and hit the ground, hard.

"L-Let's move on….please." Tiberius said.

"Fine. Let's try another attack." Umbreon said. "Get up boy."

Tiberius slowly got up to his feet.

"Focus and use a Thundershock."

"O-Okay." He sighed.

Tiberius closed and focused. Small sparks of electricity bounced all over his fur.

"Focus a bit harder." Umbreon ordered.

A few seconds went by, then suddenly electricity burst from Tiberius and he zapped himself.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried as he got shocked.

The electricity dissipated and Tiberius fell to the ground and KO'ed himself. Umbreon facepalmed and Ashley ran over to him.

"Tiber!" She cried. "Are you okay?"

"Ohhhhh….I'm seeing stars….." Tiberius groaned.

"Sis, use Heal Pulse on the boy." Umbreon told his sister.

Espeon walked over and placed her paws on Tiberius. She closed her eyes and focused. Soon Tiberius was covered in a pinkish aura and all his injures where healed. Tiberius slowly rose to his feet.

"Well, that was a shocking experience." He commented.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Umbreon sighed. "Just don't get into too many fights. Take a break. We're done for now."

Umbreon and Espeon went back into the inn. Oshawott and Deino followed. Ashley stayed behind to tend to her friend.

…

"So are you going to tell us where the Rebels are located?" Tiberius asked Umbreon after him and Ashley had made it back into the inn.

"No. Not yet away." The Umbreon said. "You can't find them; they have to come to you."

"Well then, how do we get their attention?" Ashley asked.

"Well, there is something you can do." Espeon spoke up. "There is a cave to the south of here, called the Cave of Ruin. Somewhere in there is an artifact called the Orb of Origin. Find it and bring it here. I'm sure the Rebels will find out about you guys." She said with a knowing smirk.

"The Cave of Ruin?" Tiberius said puzzled.

"Yeah. It's a dangerous place." Oshawott replied. "You won't make it through there without help."

"Which is why we're tagging along." Deino added.

"Oshawott…Deino." Ashley said with a slight smile.

"Don't give me any of that." Oshawott replied. "You guys wouldn't last a second without us."

"Hmmm, true." Tiberius agreed. "That is until I become able to fight."

"Until then little missy can protect you." Umbreon said with a chuckle.

This caused Tiberius to blush a bright shade of red. This response got a light laugh from the others.

"Well, Osha and Deino, gather some supplies for your journey from our storeroom." Espeon said.

"Yes ma'am!" The two replied and then walked off.

"Boy, let's do a bit more training before you head off." Umbreon said. "I don't want you weighing down the girl."

"Yes sir." Tiberius replied.

The Umbreon headed to the door, stopping and waiting for Tiberius to catch up. Ashley walked after them, not wanting to leave her best friend's side.

_**So what'd you think? This is a new story and its uncharted territory for me. I hope this story will see as much success as A New Beginning has. Please review and let me know what you think! Bye guys!**_


End file.
